Aku atau Ayam?
by stfu
Summary: Siapakah yang dipilih Jongin diantara ayam goreng yang menggiurkan atau kekasihnya yang sexy? [–EXO; KaiHun fict; BL/Yaoi]


KaiHun

lil'bit SeSoo

Happy Reading

.

* * *

 **S** ehun memandang pintu dorm mereka dengan perasaan sangat bahagia, tempat yang ia tinggali dengan member EXO yang selama beberapa hari itu sempat ia tinggalkan dengan senyum yang begitu lebar tercetak di bibirnya sehingga para hyung yang berdiri disampingnya menatapnya heran saat maknae mereka itu tersenyum seperti orang tidak waras di depan pintu,

"Ya- kalau kau tak ingin masuk minggirlah!" Sehun mendengus saat mendengar suara Baekhyun, tubuhnya pun sedikit oleng kesamping kala pemilik suara indah itu mendorong tubuh Sehun. Meskipun tubuh Baekhyun lebih kecil dari Sehun tetapi jangan sepelekan kekuatan tenaga yang dimilikinya,

"Ya! Hyung, pelanlah sedikit!" Sehun sedikit meringis saat masuk ke dalam dorm karena di dorong oleh Baekhyun, namun wajahnya langsung tampak kembali ceria kala melihat salah satu hyung tersayangnya sudah ada dihadapan matanya,

"Kyungsoo hyuuuuung!" Teriak lelaki berkulit pucat itu langsung menubrukan tubuhnya yang tidak bisa dikatakan kecil itu pada punggung kecil Kyungsoo dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kyungsoo yang tadinya sedang tenang menikmati acara televisi, "Sehun! Badanmu ini besar kenapa menubrukkan tubuhmu seenak jidatmu, hah!" Omel Kyungsoo yang ketenangannya diganggu, ia memang sudah mengetahui member EXO akan pulang hari ini dari dan tadi ia juga mendengar keributan yang didepan pintu tadi. Tapi ia masa bodoh, seakan tak perduli.

Sehun kembali meringis saat mendapat ucapan tajam untuk yang kedua kalinya, "Aku merindukanmu, beberapa hari disana tanpa dirimu begitu sepi," masih dengan memeluk leher Kyungsoo, Sehun memutar tubuhnya untuk duduk di samping hyungnya itu mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya ingin membakar dirinya.

"Berlebihan sekali," gumam Kyungsoo akhirnya tenang juga karena sedari tadi mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya agar Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan melonggarkan sedikit tangannya yang berada di lehernya agar ia bisa bernafas tapi toh percuma menyingkirkan Sehun, tubuh anak itu lebih besar darinya. Ia kembali menonton acara televisi walaupun tubuhnya dihinggapi bayi raksasa disampingnya.

Sehun masih melepas rasa rindunya pada Kyungsoo karena dirinya dan beberapa hyungnya yang ikut berlibur ke Hawaii baru saja tiba di Korea, tak dapat dipungkiri ia memang sangat merindukan Kyungsoo, Sehun akhir-akhir ini memang begitu lengket dengan lelaki mungil bermarga Do itu. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu memang sering menceritakan masalahnya dengan kekasihnya yang belakangan ini sering terjadi pada Kyungsoo,

Ah -kekasih?

Ngomong-ngomong soal kekasih Sehun langsung teringat dengan lelaki yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu, dengan terburu ia mendongakkan wajahnya yang langsung berbenturan dengan dagu Kyungsoo yang juga ingin menoleh kesamping sehingga keduanya meracau kesakitan,

"Ya! Oh Sehun!"

Lirikan tajam Kyungsoo tak direspon Sehun, lelaki yang termuda di EXO itu langsung berdiri dan tersenyum dengan sangat polos menatap Kyungsoo,

"Maaf hyung," Mengabaikan Kyungsoo yang masih menatap kesal dirinya, Sehun langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur di dorm mereka yang sepertinya ada orang. Mungkin saja ada Jongin disana, pikirnya.

"Nini!" Teriak Sehun pada Jongin yang sepertinya sangat asyik menatap layar macbooknya dan mencomot ayam goreng yang berada diatas meja tepat berada di sebelah benda persegi yang sedang dimainkan oleh Jongin,

Sehun sedikit kesal karena Jongin tak kunjung menggubris panggilannya, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke sebelah Jongin dan menendang kursi yang digunakan lelakin tan itu,

Bug- berhasil, Jongin terperanjat kaget dari tempat ia duduk dan menaikkan pandangannya yang langsung ditatap Sehun dengan datar. Lelaki tan itu kaget saat melihat kekasihnya sudah berdiri dihadapannya, masih dengan tulang ayam yang terselip di bibirnya ia berulang kali mengerjapkan matanya untuk memastikan orang yang dihadapannya ini Oh Sehun kekasih Kim Jongin yang tampan.

Seakan percaya orang yang dihadapannya ini benar dan nyata kekasihnya, Jongin dengan segera berdiri dan ingin memeluk Sehun. Namun langsung ditolak oleh si lelaki pucat. Membuat Jongin mengernyit bingung.

Sehun memandang Jongin semakin kesal, pulang-pulang bukannya disambut dengan ciuman atau pelukan romantis oleh sang kekasih ia malah disuguhkan dengan Jongin yang mengabaikannya juga bermain dengan macbooknya dan juga ew bibir serta pipi Jongin yang belepotan penuh dengan minyak karena kekasihnya itu mengunyah ayam goreng dan jangan lupakan tulang ayam yang terselip di mulut lelaki yang tidak lain adalah kekasihnya sendiri,

"Sayang kau pulang," setelah meletakkan kembali tulang yang tadi sempat ia gigit dan membersihkan wajahnya dengan lengan kemeja yang ia gunakan, Jongin memberikan kecupan di pipi Sehun meskipun dengan sedikit memaksa karena kekasih manisnya itu menolak.

"Hm,"

Sehun memilih untuk duduk dibangku yang tadi digunakan Jongin, ia menatap layar macbook Jongin dengan dahi berkerut tak mengerti yang terpampang disana. Ia menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Jongin, "Kau menonton blue film ya?" Tuduh Sehun membuat lelaki tan itu buru-buru menarik macbooknya dan menyembunyikannya di dadanya,

"Bukan sayang, ehm bagaimana liburanmu disana? Menyenangkan kan?" Jongin mengalihkan pertanyaan Sehun dengan balik bertanya dan duduk diatas meja dihadapan Sehun setelah melipat macbooknya dan meletakakannya di tempat tak jauh ia duduk.

Sehun menatap Jongin selama beberapa detik curiga lalu menghela nafas sebentar, ia menyenderkan kepalanya pada paha Jongin sebagai bantalan, "Hah, menyebalkan. Kenapa kau tak ikut saja kemarin, liburan yang membosankan, Tsk,"

Jongin mengelus rambut halus Sehun dan tersenyum kecil, "Tak mungkin aku ikut, kau tahu sendirikan keadaanku sekarang?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan dengan bibir yang sedikit dimajukan membuat Jongin menunduk untuk mengecup bibir pinkish itu,

"Kau bilang membosankan liburannya?" Tanya Jongin dan lelaki tan itu kembali merasakan anggukan dari kepala kekasihnya itu, "Tapi itu jam baru ya sepertinya?" Lirik Jongin pada tangan Sehun yang melingkar indah sebuah jam dari merek terkenal yang Jongin tebak nominal nolnya lebih dari tujuh.

Sehun yang tersadar saat Jongin melihat Jam barunya buru-buru menarik tangannya dari paha Jongin dan menyembunyikan kebawah meja. Ck, percuma Sehun aku sudah melihatnya. Ucap Jongin yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan Sehun.

"Kan aku sudah mengatakan berkali-kali untuk berhemat sedikit, kita bisa menggu—"

Sehun yang memang sedikit pusing karena jetlag tadi dan sekarang ia harus mendengar Jongin yang memberinya petuah semakin membuat rasa sakit di kepalanya bertambah, lagipula Sehun juga sedikit tak suka jika Jongin sudah dalam mode yang seperti ini. Tak ada cara lain untuk menghentikkan ocehan Jongin, Cup-

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menerjang bibir berisi Jongin dengan lumatan, cara Sehun agar Jongin menghentikan suaranya adalah ya, menciumnya dan bersikap agressive saat bertarung bibir dengan lelaki tan itu. Dan berhasil Jongin langsung membalas lumatan bibir Sehun dengan kasar, Sehun memang merindukan bibir kekasihnya ini tapi ada rasa yang tak disukainya ikut tercampur dalam pertemuan bibir mereka,

"Jongin,"

Setelah berhasil melepas ciuman panjang mereka Sehun memanggil nama kekasihnya itu dengan berbisik didepan bibir milik Jongin,

"Kau bau ayam, dan aku benci jika ada ayam jika disaat seperti ini,"

Sehun langsung melepas rangkulan tangan Jongin yang tersemat dipinggangnya, ia menepuk pelan rahang tegas milik Jongin dengan jari telunjuknya, "bersihkan mulutmu, dan temani aku tidur. Aku lelah aku butuh guling," Lelaki penyuka bubble teaitu langsung berlalu dari dapur.

Sedangkan Jongin masih dalam mode setengah sadar, tapi setelah mendengar kata tidur yang keluar dari bibir Sehun ia langsung bersemangat buru-buru menuju wastafel untuk berkumur.

Tak tahukah kau nanti hanya akan dijadikan sebagai guling, Jongin? Tsk, sepertinya lelaki itu tak sepenuhnya mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Sehun.

.

Hari ini Sehun benar-benar tak dapat menyembunyikan raut wajah bahagianya yang dimulai saat ia baru saja bangun pagi dari tidurnya, ia sungguh bahagia saat rencananya membawa kekasihnya untuk jalan-jalan ke pulau Jeju menggantikan liburan yang tak dinikmati oleh Jongin di Hawaii disetujui oleh manager mereka.

Mereka akan pergi tentu dengan pengawasan tak mungkin melepas begitu saja, ingat fans mereka dimana-mana. Kalau terjadi apa-apa tentu saja perusahaan akan langsung bertanya pada manager yang menjaga mereka.

"Morning!" Sapanya ceria yang kelihatan begitu segar pada ketiga hyungnya yang sedang sarapan, hyung-deul yang lain mungkin sudah mulai ada jadwal. Pikir Sehun.

"Jongin mana?" Tanyanya saat pandangannya tak menemukan sosok kekasihnya saat duduk disebelah Joonmyun.

"Mengangkat telepon," jawab Baekhyun yang langsung diangguki Sehun, ngomong-ngomong Sehun belum memberi tahukan Jongin soal rencana ia akan mengajaknya pergi. Lagian, kalau membuat rencana dengan kekasihnya itu pasti ujung-ujungnya gagal. Jadi lebih baik memberi tahu secara langsung dan mereka akan langsung berangkat di waktu itu juga. Tapi beberapa dari hyungnya sudah tahu karena ia sebelumnya juga sudah meminta saran, beruntunglah mereka setuju dengan idenya.

"Nini aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu—" ucap Sehun langsung saat Jongin sudah kembali untuk ikut sarapan bersama dan duduk dihadapannya,

Jongin langsung menggenggam tangan Sehun yang diatas meja dan mengelusnya pelan, "Nanti saja ya, perutku sudah lapar. Dan ayam-ayam itu sepertinya sudah berteriak ingin ku telan," Sehun mendengus dan menarik tangannya yang digenggam Jongin, ia menatap sengit ke arah mangkuk ayam yang berada diatas meja. Dan menatap satu -persatu hyung seakan mengatakan 'Siapa yang meletakkan ayam sialan itu disini' lewat tatapan matanya. Yang dibalas oleh Joonmyun serta Baekhyun dengan kekehan pelan dan menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan dagu mereka.

Oke, jika Kyungsoo yang meletakkan Sehun hanya bisa diam, takut ia ditelan dengan mata bulat hyungnya itu.

"Ada apa? Makanannya tak enak?" Kyungsoo bertanya pada Sehun karena ia sedari tadi merasa Sehun menatapnya terus,

Sehun dengan cepat menggeleng dan mengacungkan jempolnya, "Tidak, ini enak kok!" Duh, ketakutan Sehun bertambah. Apa hyungnya ini memiliki indera keenam?

Setelah sarapan pagi itu selesai Sehun langsung mengikuti Jongin yang terburu-buru ke kamarnya, ia menatap heran Jongin yang sudah memakai jaketnya dan juga masker untuk menutup wajahnya.

Jadi Jongin sudah bersiap kalau Sehun ingin mengajaknya pergi? Tapi darimana kekasihnya itu tahu?

"Nini-" Cicit Sehun pelan menarik ujung jaket yang dikenakan Jongin, lelaki itu tengah memilih topi untu dipakai,

"Astaga Sehun!"

Bukan cuma Jongin yang terlonjak kaget Sehun juga karena mendengar pekikan kaget dari Jongin, "Ah, kau tadi ingin mengatakan apa?" Jongin akhirnya ingat karena Sehun ingin mengatakan sesuatu tadi padanya. Ia sedikit menurunkan maskernya dan mengubah letak topinya agar dapat melihat wajah Sehun.

Hah, jadi di belum tahu? Tapi untuk apa ia memakai jaket dan menutup wajahnya dengan masker juga topi? Bingung Sehun sambil menatap Jongin dengan kedua bibir yang sedikit terbuka lucu,

"Oi!—"

Sehun kembali tersadar dan menatap Jongin dengan senyuman manisnya, ia mendekat ke arah Jongin dan melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Jongin, "Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan,"

Sehun sengaja menggantungkan ucapannya Namun, lama tak ada respon dari kekasihnya itu membuat Sehun kesal, jika sudah lama tak ada jawaban dari Jongin begini membuat Sehun juga sedikit panik, "A-pa kau?" Sehun bertanya dan seakan mengerti dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh kekasihnya itu ia segera menegakkan kembali kepalanya yang bersender di bahu Jongin,

"Sayang, maaf aku-"

Sehun langsung melepaskan rangkulan tangannya pada lengan Jongin wajahnya yang tadi ceria langsung berubah tak mengenakkan untuk dilihat,

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu menatap heran layar ponsel Jongin, saat kelasihnya itu menyodorkan benda persegi panjang itu dihadapan Sehun. Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan bertanya Sehun, Jongin langsung berdiri menghadap tubuh Sehun setelah meletakkan kembali ponselnya pada saku celananya.

"Baby, saat kau mengatakan aku menonton film yang tidak-tidak waktu itu aku sebenarnya sedang bermain game," Sehun mengernyit heran mendengar penjelasan Jongin,

Lalu apa hubungannya dengan dirinya?

"Aku sengaja menarik macbookku kemarin karena kau pasti tak suka hadiah dari game itu adalah akan mendapatkan kupon ayam goreng gratis dan juga-"

Mendengar kata yang dibenci Sehun membuat mood lelaki berkulit pucat itu langsung down, tak ingin mendengar penjelasan Jongin lebih lanjut ia meninggalkan kamar Jongin dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan membanting pintunya dengan keras sehingga beberapa member EXO yang masih berada di dorm terlonjak kaget,

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?"

Tanya Baekhyun langsung yang melihat Jongin keluar dari kamar dengan terburu-buru, namun tak di respon oleh lelaki tan itu.

Jongin langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dorm mengabaikan pertanyaan dan tatapan heran dari hyungnya, sungguh bukan Jongin bermaksud jahat sebagai seorang kekasih tapi hadiah yang ia dapat dari game online itu harus segera diambil karena hadiahnya cukup menarik selain ayam goreng lagipula untuk mempersingkat waktu karena ia berencana membawa Sehun untuk hangout dan satu lagi ini pertama kalinya ia bisa memenangkan game itu, jadi Jongin tentu senang bukan main. Bukan masalah ia tak mampu membeli ayam goreng dengan duitnya, dia anggota boyband nomor satu di Asia ingat. Hanya saja menurutnya rasa ayam gorengnya pasti berbeda. Benar-benar alasan yang konyol Jongin.

Namun tak sesuai harapan, saat ia setelah kembali ke dorm suasana sudah sepi dan sepertinya tak ada orang. Kamar kekasihnya juga sudah tak berpenghuni, mungkin sudah pergi jalan?

Jongin dengan segera mendiall nomor kekasihnya namun sedang berada diluar jangkauan, lelaki itu mendengus kesal dan mecoba menghubungi Chanyeol yang mungkin saja sedang jalan dengan Sehun.

"Ya hyung, dimana kalian?" tanya Jongin langsung saat panggilan teleponnya langsung tersambung dengan Chanyeol,

"Apa? Kalian"

"Iya, kau dan Sehun,"

"Aku sedang shooting, bo—"

Tutt

Jongin segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Chanyeol, benar juga Park itu kan memang sedang shooting. Racau Jongin, ah mungkin Joonmyun hyung!

Ia langsung mencari kontak leader mereka namun langsung terhenti saat sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya,

"Kau mencari Sehunmu? Dia sedang jalan-"

"Dengan siapa hyung?"

Ah ternyata ada seonggok manusia di dorm mereka yang tidak lain adalah Minseok,

"Kyungsoo, Jeju."

Tunggu,

Jeju?

"Ka-kau bercanda hyung?" Tanya Jongin dengan tak percaya,

Berbeda dengan Minseok yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur itu yang menguap dan mengangguk yakin pada Jongin, "Lain kali dengar dulu hingga selesai jika orang berbicara jangan asal memotong dan pergi begitu," Minseok meneguk segelas air sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, "Dasar bodoh, sudah dari tiga hari yang lalu dia ingin mengajakmu ke Jeju tapi kau lebih memilih ayam itu,"

Jadi tadi Sehun ingin mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke Jeju? Dan bodohnya ia tadi tak sempat mendengarkan ucapan Sehun dulu hingga selesai,

Jongin menatap nanar meja makan yang penuh dengan paper bag yang berisi ayam goreng dan ia tadi sempat membeli beberapa cup bubble-tea untuk merebut hati Sehun yang marah padanya tadi,

"AGHHHH—"

Jongin seperti orang kesetanan mengobrak-abrik paper bag yang berada diatas meja makan berantakan sehingga isinya juga ikut keluar ke lantai dan berserakan bubble-tea yang diperuntukkan kekasihnya itu juga tak luput dari amukan Jongin,

"Percuma kau disni mengamuk, toh disana dia mungkin sedang senang-senang dengan Kyungsoo,"

Jongin langsung menatap tajam Minseok dan tak lama kemudian ia terduduk bersimpuh dilantai sambil menbenturkan kepalanya pada kursi yang berada di disana, ia menatap tajam ayam goreng yang tergeletak di lantai dan kembali mengobrak-abriknya dengan kakinya,

"AGHHH! SIALAN KALIAN SEMUA," Maki Jongin dengan murka pada ayam yang tak bersalah yang di lantai.

Sementara itu di Jeju, Sehun terus memasang wajah sedih karena tak jadi pergi dengan kekasihnya dan mengajak Kyungsoo karena dirinya yang memaksa dan terus merengek pada hyungnya itu untuk mengobati hatinya yang sedang merana karena kekasihnya lebih memilih hal yang lain,

"Kalau kau mengajakku kesini hanya untuk memperlihatkan wajah menyedihkan mu itu lebih baik kita kembali saja,"

Sehun langsung tersadar dari kesedihannya, ia merubah raut mukanya dan memeluk hyungnya itu, "Maafkan aku hyung, aku hanya—"

"Iya-iya aku tahu, ayo jalan kita kesini kan untuk menggantikan liburanku yang seharusnya di Hawaii," Hibur Kyungsoo.

Sehun menatap sebal hyungnya, "Tadi kau menolak mentah-mentah ajakan ku dan sekarang kau yang bersemangat sekali,"

"Yasudah aku tinggal,"

"Hyunggg~" Sehun langsung mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo dan melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan terus menempelkan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo, sangat clingy. Yeah, meskipun tubuh dia semakin bertumbuh besar tetap saja dia seorang baby bagi anggota EXO lainnya.

Dan, persetan dengan ayam goreng! Bisa-bisanya ia kalah saing dengan makanan seperti itu dengan kekasihnya. Emang dia kurang apa? Tampan, lucu, menggemaskan, dan ugh tubuhnya juga begitu sexy! Dasar Kim Jongin yang terlalu dibutakan oleh ayam goreng. Awas saja Sehun berjanji ia benar-benar akan memusnahkan makanan itu jika terdapat di dormnya atau melintas dipandangannya,

Awas kau ayam goreng!

.

* * *

lol, gue gatau kenapa bikin ginian pas liat SeSoo di Jeju kemaren-kemaren. Anw, mereka makin lengket sih ya. Hhh.

tq for read baes!


End file.
